villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akihiro Kurata
Professor Akihiro Kurata is a major villain in the first half of Digimon Data Squad. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates all Digimon and vows to destroy them, along with the Digital World itself. He was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version, and Brian Palermo in the English version channeling Vincent Price. He is the first genuinely evil human villain in the franchise, whereas previous human antagonists always redeemed themselves, as well as arguably the most evil Digimon villain ever. Biography History and Revelation Kurata was once a member of the Dr. Spencer Daimon's exploration team, but soon became afraid of Digimon after some attack caused by the local inhabitants. He later returned to the Digital World and begun his reign of terror by destroying innocent Digimon with his own creations, the Gizumon, including Keenan Crier's (the mission's target) foster mother, Frigimon. Then Merukimon arrived on the scene and destroyed the Gizumons, and attacked Kurata, forcing the evil scientist to retreat back to the Real World. Some time after the incident, Kurata disguised his evil by organizing another expedition to the Digital World, right after Keenan's rescue by Marcus (Spencer's son), Thomas and Yoshino and their respective partners. Throughout the expedition, they defeat Merukimon's henchman, Gotsumon, and manage to reach his castle. However, Kurata finally reveals the story and took his revenge on Merukimon by using his Gizumon AT, shooting him through the chest and wounding him. Marcus attempts to attack Kurata, but was blocked by Gizumon AT. Kurata threatened to prosecute the Data Squad members for treason if they challenged his story about Merukimon attacking him first. He also tells Kurata that he only wanted to destroy Digimon instead of dealing with them, and making him a coward. Kurata Digivolved Gizumon AT into Gizumon XT. During the battle, Merukimon explains to Keenan that he doesn't hate all humans, not even Marcus. He sacrifices himself to do several damage to Gizumon XT, and Merukimon is destroyed, also destroying his Digi-Egg. After learning about not hating all humans, only humans who are evil in their hearts, Keenan furiously Digivolves Falcomon into Crowmon for the first time and destroyed the first Gizumon XT, but Kurata also escapes the spot through a Digital Gate. When the Data Squad members returned to DATS headquarters, Director Hashima dismisses them as traitors and erases their memories and imprisoning their partner Digimon, allowing Kurata to take over DATS. After Marcus and the others recovered their memories and reunited their partner Digimon and defeated a Gizumon AT, Kurata destroyed DATS headquarters by blowing it up and escaped to the Digital World. New Attack and Defeat Later, when the DATS were trying to stop Kurata from destroying peace in the Digital World, they encountered Kurata's henchmen, the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of human that each have the ability to Digivolve themselves into a Digimon. When Marcus and Keenan were about to take their revenge on Kurata, he opened up a huge Digital Gate to send ElDradimon to the Real World. When the DATS returned to the Real World, Kurata had another trick up his sleeve. After the Bio-Hybrids were defeated, he used a huge javelin and used his Gizumon XTs to invent the ultimate weapon, the Gizumon Javelin, and succeeded to destroy ElDradimon. He had just enough data to revive his own Digimon, Belphemon. Thomas was manipulated by Kurata to join forces with him in order to cure his sister, Relena. Kurata then used Belphemon as a remote control while battling the DATS team. When Thomas betrayed Kurata and destroyed the device. Upon his betrayal, Kurata became furious and decided to get revenge on Thomas by transforming himself into data and merged with Belphemon to become his Rage Mode. During the battle with Belphemon, his head emerged from his chest, more mutated and uglier than ever. He then starts ranting about hating Marcus Daimon for foiling his plans for becoming a world ruler. When Marcus told Kurata off, he went into a rage and ordered Belphemon to swallow the city lights to make him grow and swallow some space devices, giving Belphemon a new attack which can rip holes in the sky. During Belphemon's new attacks, Kurata continues to rant. Kurata and Belphemon attempted to kill Marcus, but was stopped by MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon. Thinking that all hope is lost, Marcus begged ShineGreymon to give him more power, and him and ShineGreymon shared their friendship and became Burst Mode. Kurata was terrified when Belphemon's attacks met his match for ShineGreymon's new Burst Mode form. Marcus then emerged from ShineGreymon's hand, and Kurata attempts to beg for mercy, but Marcus punched him right in the face, while ShineGreymon did the same punch at Belphemon's head. After Belphemon was destroyed, Kurata reverted back to his human form, where he did one last thing. He opened up the gate to the Digital World, but it caused the real world to be in danger. Shocked at this, Kurata struggles and screams for help, but is pulled into the gap between the two worlds and is vaporized in a white light. It was his own hatred that led to his demise, and with that, the evil scientist is gone for good. His Minions *Gizumons *Kouki (defeated by ShineGreymon in episode 33) *Nanami (defeated by MirageGaogamon in episode 31) *Ivan (defeated by Rosemon in episode 32) *Belphemon His Enemies DATS *Marcus Daimon *Thomas H. Norstein *Yoshino Fujeda *Keenan Others *Director Hashima (defeated in episode 36) Gallery Kurata_akihiro.jpg|Character model Kurata_Laughing.jpg|Kurata's evil laugh and smile. Kurata Fear.png|Kurata about to meet his doom. Kurata Death.png|Kurata disappearing into the light. Trivia *Surpassing most of Digimon villains' high standards, Kurata has becomed one of the (if not the) darkest Digimon villains ever, alongside Myotismon / VenomMyotismon / MaloMyotismon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, Lucemon, Tactimon, Splashmon, Lord Bagra, NeoMyotismon, Apollomon Whispered and Machinedramon / Millenniummon / ZeedMillenniummon. *When Kurata was first introduced, he always sneezed whenever he got near Agumon, and always sneezed on him, pointing out his disgust for Digimon. *Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers is similar to Kurata in the sense that he also believed that Digimon are a threat to peace. The major differences is that Yamaki eventually saw the error of his ways, and he was never as dangerous or insane as Kurata. *It's kinda ironic that Kurata hates Digimon, given that he created an army man-made Digimon that can delete Digimon permanently, created a powerful Digimon to destroy the DATS, and altered three humans with Digimon DNA to turn them into Bio-Hybrids. ** He shares this similarity with Harold Attinger from Transformers: Age of Extinction, as despite their hatred for non-human species (Kurata: Digimon, Attinger: Transformers), they're willing to work with said species if it means getting rid of them entirely. *He is the only human character in all series to ever be truly evil, not misunderstanding of Digimon (like Yamaki and Ken), not trying to achieve a good goal with the wrong means and not brainwashed. Kurata does what he does from his own choices. *Given his status as a warped scientist who is fixated with scientific exploration with no regard for human life, it is possible that Kurata is based on Josef Mengele. *His desire for power, racist and sadistic personality and cowardice also give him a similarity to Dolores Umbridge. *Kurata shows signs of sociopathy, including high intelligence, lack of empathy, lack of remorse for hurting others and manipulative behavior; however, sociopaths tend to be fearless, whereas Kurata, by contrast, is greatly cowardly. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Villains Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Hypocrites Category:Non-Action Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace